Artist Block
by Disney Syndulla
Summary: During a rather slow day on the Ghost, Sabine finds herself with an artist block. Luckily, Kanan is there to help her. (Based of a conversation with my dad)
**HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!**

 **So, for those of you who don't know: I love to draw, color, sketch, basically anything artsy. I don't have a Diveantart account, but I still draw like crazy. I love art as much as I love to write.**

 **I also have the flu (whoopie) and I've been quarantined to my house for the past week. I was getting zero writing inspiration or motivation so I decided to draw. I've been drawing...a lot.**

 **Anyway, this story is based on a conversation between my dad and I. Honestly, my dad reminds me of Kanan (and the other way around) that sometimes it's a little frightening. Personality wise though. My dad doesn't have a ponytail or facial hair and he's a lawyer for an oil and gas company, not a rouge Jedi Rebellion leader...**

* * *

Sabine angrily threw her pencil onto her bunk and rubbed her forehead. Of all the days to get an artist block, why today? The _Ghost_ crew had no missions or ops to do that day, so they had all resolved to keeping themselves entertained: Hera was off doing some repairs on the _Phantom_ with Chopper, Zeb was probably either napping or cleaning his bo-rifle, and Kanan was most likely attempting to get Ezra to meditate.

Meanwhile, Sabine was stuck with the biggest art block of all time. She had a drawing mood -she could literally feel it in her fingers- but she just couldn't _think_ of anything! She glared at the sketch book's blank pages, as if she stared hard enough they would fill with color. Deciding it was useless, Sabine stood up and stalked to the door of her cabin. Maybe some fresh air would help...

The Mandolorian opened the door, only to see Kanan walk past.

"Hey, Kanan," She greeted as she walked through the common room towards the ladder. Kanan smiled back.

"Hey, 'Bine. What're you doing?" Sabine brushed her multicolored bangs away from her eyes.

"Oh, you know: Trying to get some freaking inspiration for a picture before I possibly implode." She huffed. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Inspiration, huh?" He glanced around the room, looking for something to offer. He eyes landed on the bright orange symbol of the rebellion painted bodly on the wall. "How about another freedom bird?" He suggested. Sabine shook her head.

"I've drawn that so many times, I really need to do something else." She ran a gloved hand through her hair. "Something new, fresh."

Kanan grinned. "Well then, how about you do something different with the phoenix? Something...different. Make it your own." Sabine concidered this for a moment, muttering under her breath. Kanan could see a gleam in her eye, the artistic gleam that wasn't there before.

With a "Thanks, Kanan!" Sabine sped off to her room to sketch out her new idea. Kanan chuckled.

"Anytime..."

* * *

A few hours later, Sabine emerged from her room with graphite and paint smeered across her beaming face. She caught Kanan in the kitchen, where the Jedi was mixing a cup of caff. She proudly handed Kanan the paper and held her breath for his reaction.

Kanan was...impressed to say the least. Sabine had drawn a beautiful pink and purple phoenix with sparkling golden eyes perched on a branch surrounded by dozens twinkling stars.

"Sabine this is...incredible!" The young rebel blushed and gazed down at the floor.

"You're just saying that because you're my d-" She caught herself. _Just in time._ "Because you're my friend." Kanan shook his head.

"Sabine Wren, you have an amazing talent. I would think so whether I was sided with you in this war, or with the Empire. Trust me." Sabine looked up at him gratefully.

"You really think so?"

Kanan laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know so." Sabine smiled.

"Thanks, Kanan. That really means alot." Kanan gave her shoulder a gentel squeeze.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Wow, that was a cheesy ending.**

 **So I realized that the ending was a bit OOC but eeeehhhhh I'm recovering from an illness and it's almost midnight! What more do you want from me!?**

 **(Also I am a firm believer that Sabine has to stop herself from calling Kanan and Hera "Dad" or "Mom")**


End file.
